


Truth and Baseball

by irena_adler



Series: Watson [38]
Category: Numb3rs
Genre: Baseball, Developing Relationship, M/M, Outdoor Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Uniform Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-11
Updated: 2017-10-14
Packaged: 2019-01-15 23:35:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12331056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/irena_adler/pseuds/irena_adler
Summary: Don and Will have some fun then make some promises.This takes place during "Looking for Love," after Don and Will get together but before Will meets Charlie and Alan





	1. Anticipation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will gets ideas while watching Don play baseball.

**Title:** Truth and Baseball, Part 1 of 3 **  
**Pairing: Don/Will **  
**Rating: FRAO, NC-17 **  
**Summary:  Don and Will have some fun then make some promises. **  
**Part 1 - Anticipation  
Will gets ideas while watching Don play baseball.  
**Disclaimer:** Not my characters, not my world, making no money. **  
**Feedback: Yes, please! Feed the author!  
**A/N:**   This takes place during "Looking for Love," after Don and Will get together but before Will meets Charlie and Alan  Thanks to my betas.

**Part 1 – Anticipation**

Don was next to bat for the FBI, as Will sat in the stands and watched.Will shielded his eyes against the afternoon sun and leaned forward, the better to see the action.The last time that Will had seen Don in that uniform had been the night that they’d gotten together.That had been a damn good night, and so had the week since.Will couldn’t get enough of Don, but not for lack of trying.Don, happily, seemed like he couldn’t get enough of Will.Every waking non-work moment had been spent together, and some sleeping moments too. 

Don stepped up to bat and Will let his eyes run up and down Don’s body.Just like his hands and mouth would later … That previous baseball game had been tense and uncertain.Now he could just watch his lover and smile.Enjoy his intensity, his skill, his ass in those pants.

“He is soo cute,” gushed the woman sitting in the bleachers in front of Will. 

“Oh yeah,” said her female companion.“Look at those arms.Wouldn’t you love those wrapped around you?”

_Hey,_ Will thought angrily. _Eyes off._  

“What’s his name? Eppes?I love the way he chews his gum so hard.He’s got sexy lips.”

“Yeah,” the second woman replied, “And he’s a Fed, so that means a suit.Wouldn’t he look good in a suit …” 

“And a gun, I love a man with a suit and a gun.”

_He’s mine!Mine, mine, mine!_ Will wanted to shout … then a smile spread across his face. _He’s mine.Mine to touch, mine to kiss, mine.Lust after him all you want, ladies.You ain’t gonna get any of that and I am …_  

Will adjusted his position on the hard metal bleachers as he felt a pulsing in his groin.By the time Don hit a single then got thrown out on a double play, Will had a full-blown erection. _And it’s just the first inning._ He watched Don dust himself off and trot back to the dugout, readjusting his cap over his “tough-guy” hair.Will hoped it would be a fast game.

 

Don wiped sweat from his face and accepted the ribbing from the victorious LAPD team.He was pretty sure that they had multiple ringers in their lineup.He tossed aside the towel and looked towards the stands.Will was standing there, checking his watch and waiting for him.Don felt an increase in the warm glow that had lived in his chest for the past week.Being in love felt damn good. _Everything_ about Will felt damn good. 

The past week they’d been spending every possible moment together, as if to make up for the last four months apart.They’d had sex in every way and position that Don knew of, and a number more that he hadn’t.Between had been just as lovely, as he and Will discovered similar tastes in movies, food, and humor.They’d gone out to eat in public, and Don had even gotten up the nerve to hold Will’s hand – though it had been very dark in that restaurant.They’d played Frisbee, chess, and footsie under the table.On nights when their work schedules allowed, they’d shared a bed and Don had never slept better. Some of the sweetest moments in his life had been in the past week, and he hoped there were many, many more weeks to come.

Don was sure there was a goofy grin plastered on his face as he walked over to Will.“Hey,” he called and Will lifted his head to look at him. 

Don’s warm glow immediately rushed to his groin at the look in Will’s eyes.His dark eyes were shining with lust, commanding in their hungry attention.

Will grabbed Don’s arm and yanked him close.Don was so focused on Will that he forgot to be embarrassed by this public display of his new sexual identity. 

“If I don’t fuck you right now,” Will growled huskily. “I am going to explode.”

“Oh really,” Don grinned, his heartrate increasing.“Enjoy the game?” 

“And not the good orgasm kind of explode,” Will continued. “The ‘they’ll be picking up pieces of Will Stevens for weeks’ kind of explode.”

“Surprised you made it through nine innings,” Don said as his grin widened. 

“I didn’t,” Will said, running his fingers under the neck of Don’s uniform.“I had to go jerk off in the sixth inning to make it this far.”

Don’s pulse pounded into his groin at the image.“Where?” 

“In the car,” Will said, his fingers curling under the fabric and bringing Don hard against him.“It took me about two seconds.”

“And that’s different than usual how?” Don teased, pulling back a little from Will as he remembered they were in public. 

“Oh, I’m gonna ride you extra long for that,” Will said, his warm voice buzzing through Don’s body.

Don grinned and stepped back.“Just let me go change and—“ 

“No,” Will said gruffly.“In your uniform.Now.”

Don’s eyes widened and he said thickly, “Here?” 

“I’m gonna take you over the hood of my car.” 

“But—“

“ _Now_.” 

A shiver went through Don’s body at the urgency and command in Will’s voice.Just when he thought he couldn’t become more aroused, Will would ratchet it up another notch.And he had only touched Don’s collar.

Don whispered hoarsely, “Do you …?” 

“In my pocket.”Will gave Don a little shove.“Now move.My car’s parked in the back of the lot, near the trees.”

Don stumbled a little as he turned to walk across the dirt parking lot, his brain overloaded with lust.Will’s SUV was parked facing a thick grove of trees.The trees should shield them from view from behind and the car itself from view from the baseball diamond. 

_Oh god, I can’t believe I’m gonna do this._ He recovered his footing and hurried across the parking lot, Will right behind him.

 


	2. Action

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will explores some kinks.

**Title:** Truth and Baseball, Part 2 of 3 **  
Pairing:** Don/Will **  
Rating:** FRAO, NC-17 **  
Summary:**   Don and Will have some fun then make some promises. **  
**Part 2 - Action  
Will explores some kinks.  
 **Disclaimer:** Not my characters, not my world, making no money. **  
Feedback:** Yes, please! Feed the author!  
 **A/N:**   This takes place during "Looking for Love," after Don and Will get together but before Will meets Charlie and Alan  Thanks to my betas.  
 

**Part 2 – Action**

Will smiled as Don quickly moved to follow his instructions.It was lovely when his kinks and Don’s matched up so perfectly.Of course, Don was perfect, life was perfect, and the aching cock in Will’s pants was soon going to enjoy the sweetest ass in the history of man. 

Will grinned, enjoying the fresh, sweet rush of new love.

Don disappeared around the side of the car.As soon as Will came around the side, Don grabbed him and yanked him into a hard kiss.Will pulled Don tight against him, wrapping his left foot around Don’s right ankle.One of Will’s hands cradled Don’s head and the other hand went straight to Don’s ass. 

A very hard object pressed into Will’s crotch.“Is that your cup or are you just happy to see me?”Will asked against Don’s mouth.

Don laughed.“How about both?” 

Will got the brief urge to fuck Don while he was still wearing his groin protection, but he wanted nothing between him and Don.

Obviously thinking the same thing, Don untucked his jersey, unzipped his pants, and wiggled his cup out.Tossing the cup aside, Don brought his lower body back against Will’s. 

“Mm,” Will said in appreciation, “Almost as hard.”

“Getting harder by the second,” Don said, unbuttoning Will’s shirt and sliding his hands inside. 

Will returned the favor, pushing Don’s buttons through the stiff jersey material until he could run his hands over Don’s sweaty chest.Will leaned forward and licked his neck, relishing the taste of sweat and dirt and warm skin.

“I felt your eyes on me all game,” Don said, leaning his head back as Will’s mouth moved down his neck. 

“I wasn’t the only one admiring you,” Will murmured between kisses.

“Oh?”Don stroked Will’s nipples into hardness. 

“Some women in front of me were talking about your arms and lips.”

“Really.” Don sounded smug. 

Will chuckled and nipped Don’s collarbone. “I wanted to tell them, ‘Look all you want, but that sexy man belongs to me.’”

“And did you tell them?”Don asked, his breath coming more quickly. 

“Aw, why dash their little fantasies?” Will said carelessly.

Don chuckled and twined his hands through Will’s hair.“You saying you weren’t jealous?” 

“Oh, I never get jealous.”

“Bullshit,” Don teased warmly.“You want me all to yourself, Will Stevens.And you know what?” 

Will lifted his head.“What?”

“Better be careful what you wish for, ‘cause you’ve got it.” 

Will grinned, his heart light, and said, “Take off everything below the waist but your socks, then put your shoes back on.”

Don’s eyebrows raised.“Oh, pushy today.” 

“That’s what you get for losing the game.”

“Hey,” Don protested.“I didn’t lose the game!Our relief pitcher couldn’t—“ 

“Strip!” Will commanded.

Don grinned.“Pushy, pushy!” 

“You know you love it,” Will responded.

Smiling, Don set about getting those tight pants off.Once they were off, he leaned against the car and pulled his shoes on again. “What about you?” 

Will smirked.“Get undressed?We’re in public.”

“Humph,” Don grumbled, but didn’t seem too upset.Will began to wonder if his tough-as-nails Fed wasn’t a closet exhibitionist.Don’s cock was standing stiffly away from his body, and his eyes were heavy with arousal. 

Will unzipped his jeans and shoved his boxers down so that his cock and balls were above the waistband.He pulled the foil wrapper out of his pocket.“Assume the position, baseball boy.”

Eagerly, Don turned around.Will gave a shuddering groan at the sight of Don, leaning over the hood of the black SUV, the tail of his baseball jersey draped over his bare ass, his legs spread wide, baseball cleats dug into the dirt in preparation for Will’s hard thrusting.Will grabbed his own cock and pinched the head, before he came all over Don’s thighs. 

Once he was sure he’d backed off his orgasm, Will spit on his fingers and began warming up Don’s ass.He pushed a finger inside and lightly grazed Don’s prostate.Don shivered.Will was learning exactly how much he could tease that ultra-sensitive spot and make it pleasurable, not painful.He’d never had a lover so sensitive before.He’d had some who found that touching the prostate was always uncomfortable or just didn’t do anything at all and others who’d enjoyed direct, hard stimulation, but no one who had needed such skilled handling – kind of like Don.Will licked his lips in anticipation as he rolled a pre-lubricated condom down his ready cock.

Guiding his cock with one hand and holding Don’s hip with the other, Will slowly pushed into that perfect haven.He buried himself all the way in and paused for a moment, running his hands over Don’s hips and up underneath his jersey. 

He kissed Don’s neck and ear, murmuring, “My fucking sweet Don with damn hot baseball and need you and want you every second.”

“Will,” Don mumbled in response.“ _Move!_ ” 

Will laughed and began slowly moving inside that glorious ass.He couldn’t stay slow for long.He already felt too near orgasm.

He gripped Don’s hips tightly and slammed into him, with the whole strength of his nine-inning desire.Don grunted with each thrust, his head back against Will’s shoulder. 

Don tried to free a hand to stroke himself, but Will kept him too off balance to let go of the car.Don groaned in frustration, which abruptly turned to a groan of pleasure as Will hit his prostate with just the right angle and force.Will committed the position and motion to memory and began coaxing Don toward a prostate orgasm.Don’s fingers turned white as he gripped the car hood.His head hung down and meaningless noises spilled from his lips.

Gritting his teeth, Will held off his own orgasm until Don began to shake.Then Will let go and pounded wildly.His thrusts drove Don into a body-jerking double orgasm, cum shooting from his cock as his whole body spasmed with a prostate orgasm.His groans merged with Will’s and they rode though their orgasms together, Don moaning loud enough to be heard across the entire parking lot.Will wanted to speak, yell, shout his pleasure and love but he let his body do the talking. 

.Finally, their orgasms were spent and they collapsed against the car, still joined.

“I think …” Will gasped.“That was … a lot longer … than two seconds.” 

Don gave a breathless laugh and nodded unsteadily.  
 


	3. Discussion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Don and Will reach a crucial point in their new relationship.

**Title:** Truth and Baseball, Part 3 of 3 **  
Pairing:** Don/Will **  
Rating:** FRAO, NC-17 **  
Summary:**   Don and Will have some fun then make some promises. **  
**Part 3 - Discussion  
Don and Will reach a crucial point in their new relationship.  
 **Disclaimer:** Not my characters, not my world, making no money. **  
Feedback:** Yes, please! Feed the author!  
 **Warnings: Slash, M/M**  
 **A/N:**   This takes place during "Looking for Love," after Don and Will get together but before Will meets Charlie and Alan.  Thanks to my betas.

 

**Part 3 – Discussion**

Will’s breath felt harsh in his throat, his knees wobbly.Don was breathing just as hard, his chin dropped to his chest. 

In front of them, Don’s white cum glistened against the black paint and chrome.

“I think I’ll … leave that there,” Will panted in Don’s ear.“People will … think it’s just bird droppings, but I’ll … know what it is.” 

“Only,” Don responded, gasping himself, “If you don’t … mind getting a … hard-on every time you look at your car.”

Will nuzzled Don’s neck, his hands sliding down Don’s hips.“Babe, the only time I haven’t had a hard-on the last week is when you’ve just relieved it.” 

“Oh, really,” Don said, a grin in his voice.“There might have been a few moments, maybe when you’re sleeping.”

“Maybe,” Will said then his smile faded.“You know, don’t you,” Will said, hugging Don tight.“That even if I never fucked you again, or you me, never even touched you again, that I’d still love you?” 

“Yeah?”

“I’d be as grumpy and horny as hell, but I’d still love you and want to be around you.” 

“Horny as hell, indeed.”

Will frowned and pulled out of Don.He turned Don around so that he faced him.“ _Aein_ , this isn’t just about the sex, you know.” 

“Though that would be enough,” Don said with a wry smile.

“Don …” Will said uneasily. 

“Sorry, sorry,” Don said, putting his hands on Will’s chest.“I just … you’re kinda overwhelming.”

Will grimaced.He’d heard that sort of thing before, it usually came before, ‘we should cool it for a while.’ 

“No!” Don said, as if reading his expression, “I’m not trying to say anything like ‘let’s just be friends.’God, no.”He stroked Will’s skin with his thumb.“I’ve just never felt like this before and I hardly know what to say or do.I know what to do with sexual attraction, though I can’t say that I’ve been this totally obsessed with sex since I was a teenager.”

“Don’t you think this is new to me, too?” 

“I don’t know …” Don said, moving away from Will to retrieve his pants.When he looked up at Will again, his eyes were shuttered.“I guess if I’d thought about it, I’d say no, this isn’t new for you.You’ve must have been in love before.I don’t think I have.”

Will grunted and pushed away from the car.Angrily, he stripped off his condom and zipped up his pants.“I see.” 

“Will …”Don said, holding out a placating hand.“I didn’t think this means nothing to you.”

Will attempted to hold on to his temper. “Then what do you think?” 

“I think …”Don trailed off and shrugged.He hunched his shoulders and finished putting his clothes back together.

Taking a deep breath, Will gathered himself.They’d reached that point.The point where every one of Will’s previous relationships had become merely good, instead of great.But unlike anything Will had experienced before, this relationship with Don had the potential to be spectacular, a once in a lifetime thing.Or it could be short and just good.Will was a gambler at heart, but the stakes had never felt so high. 

He reached out and took Don’s chin in his hand, forcing Don to meet his eyes.“ _Aein_ , there’s something we need to decide right now.”

Don flinched.“That sounds bad.” 

“You and I, we aren’t going into this thinking the other one is perfect, we’ve already seen the ugliness in the other.And we have ugly jobs, ugly histories, secrets that I’m sure we feel we can never tell anyone.”He held Don’s eyes. _God knows I do._ “But for me, I’m the type who’d much prefer knowing that I’m walking over a pit of snakes than be blissfully ignorant until I get bit.”

Don nodded slowly.“So what do you want?” 

“I’ve been in too many relationships built on lies and façades.I believe that for a relationship to work, there has to be truth between the people – good, bad, and ugly.And between people like you and me?Especially.We get torn up inside by our jobs, by what we see, what we do.I want to be there for you when you need me, not get some smile and a cheery ‘everything’s great.’”

“But Will,” Don reached out to a trembling hand to touch Will’s arm.“What if there is nothing but ugly?” 

Will gave a dry laugh.“I just fucked you against a car in broad daylight.I don’t count that as ugly, I count it as damn good.”

“So, there’s the ugly, and then there’s the sex.” 

“Dammit, Don,” Will growled, suddenly boiling with anger.“Are you saying you don’t like just hanging out?That the only reason you want to be with me is for the sex?That any other stuff we do together is just to pass the time between sex?”

Don stared at him, and Will’s heart stuttered to a stop. _Oh no.Please God no._  

“The truth,” Don said, his voice barely a whisper.“The truth is that you scare me, you terrify me.I love you so much, in such a short period of time.It frightens the hell out of me.”

Will reached over, grabbed Don’s shirt, and yanked him into his arms.“Well, guess what, Don Eppes,” he said, his voice rough with emotion. “You terrify me too.” 

“Yeah?” Don asked, lifting his eyes to Will’s.

“Yeah,” Will said, cupping Don’s cheek in his hand.“The night I dragged you out of The Chamber, against every cop instinct I have, I asked myself, ‘What kind of hold does this man, this man I hardly know, have on me?’And the answer is the extremely cliché and frightening ‘love at first sight.’” 

“I’ve loved you for so long.” Will felt his hand trembling but made himself not pull away, not hide his trembling.“Now I live in fear – Fear that you will get smart or get bored or just decide that I was some sort of homosexual experiment that you had to get out of your system.”

“No,” Don said hoarsely.“You’re not an experiment.You mean a lot more, that’s what’s scary.” 

“Guys like us,” Will said, “Or guys in general or people in general, I don’t know – We don’t want to open up, let anyone inside, where they can really hurt us.We’re supposed to keep others at a safe distance, protect ourselves, go through the motions but keep something back.” Will added wryly, “We’re not even supposed to be having this sort of conversation.”

Don breathed a soft laugh. 

“ _Aein_ ,” Will said quietly, feeling his chest tighten with apprehension, “I offer you all of me, the whole messy package, and in return, I want all of you, the sweet and the bitter.”He shook his head.“No, to be truthful, I’m already yours, regardless, and I’ll take any little piece of you that you’ll give me.But I want it all.”

Don looked into Will’s eyes and Will felt his needs and hopes exposed.He forced himself not to look away, but to open himself up to Don’s scrutiny, to let down all the many barriers he’d built in his life to protect himself from pain.This moment was his big gamble.His heart pounded in his throat as he waited for Don’s verdict.

“Will,” Don said slowly, “You’ve got it all, even if you didn’t want it.And I want all of you, no matter how messy.You have to know it’s not just the sex.I feel like I’m shouting that from the rooftops every time I touch you.”He reached up and pushed a strand of Will’s hair away from his face.“I love you so goddamn much.”

Tears sprung into Will’s eyes. _So the long shot wins after all._ He smiled shakily.“I love you so goddamn much too.Pretty crazy, two guys like us in love, eh?” 

“Very crazy.And some people might say stupid and wrong, but I don’t care.”

“Me neither.”Will knew that many people would say it was stupid and wrong and worse, but what were they to him in comparison to Don? 

Don ran the back of his fingers down Will’s hair.“You say you want truth, and so do I.And it’s gonna hurt and be ugly sometimes, but, God, I need one completely true thing in my life.I just hope you know what you’re letting yourself in for.”

Will gave him a sad smile.“You should be more worried about what you’re letting yourself in for.” 

“Yeah, that too.”Don blew out a long breath.“There are only two other people in this world that have as much power to hurt me as you do, my Dad and my brother.And maybe you’ll have even more because they won’t know it all, all that darkness in my head, but you will.Think you can handle that?”

“I want to try,” Will said.“I’m not a stranger to darkness.” 

“No,” Don agreed softly.

They stood and just held each other for a moment, breathing quietly in the warm afternoon air, promises weaving them tightly together. Eventually, they moved apart and smiled at each other. 

A sparkle came into Don’s eyes. “So in the interests of truth, I should admit that you have a poker tell.”

Will raised his eyebrows and said huffily, “I do not!I’ll have you know that I’ve played high-stakes poker with some of the nastiest drug lords you’ll ever meet.” 

“Well, good thing that they didn’t know you as well as I do,” Don grinned.

“Good thing,” Will grinned back.“’Cause I took them for everything they had.DEA, of course, made me give it to them, something about their $100,000 seed money.” 

Don shook his head.“Shame.Could have used that cash to get yourself a new car.”

“A new car? What’s wrong with my old one?You’re the one whose car smells like old coffee and cold french fries.” 

“Well, yours now smells like cum, on the inside and the outside.”

Will chuckled.“I think I can live with that.” 

“Will,” Don said suddenly.“Let’s go to your place, and just spend the rest of the day together, no more sex, okay?”

Smiling, Will rubbed his palm over Don’s hair.“I can resist if you can.” 

“Do you have to get to work early or can I stay over?”

Will held back what he wanted to say - _You can stay every single night if you’d move in._ There was truth, then there was pushing.“Sure, don’t have to be in until normal time.The no-sex thing in force all night?”

“Umm, until midnight only,” Don said with a grin.“No reason to go overboard.”

“Nope,” Will agreed.“Now get your sweaty body to the locker room.But if anyone ogles you in the shower, I’m going to come and pulverize them.”

Don eyed him slyly.“Why don’t you come to the shower and ogle me?”

Will chuckled.“Trying to get me to break the no-sex pact?You’re gonna have to try harder than that.I’ve gotten off twice this afternoon and you’ve only gotten off once.Think you can hold out?”

Don gave Will one of his bright, addictive smiles, the smile that still did amazing things to Will’s heart rate, breathing, and equilibrium, then said, “Oh, I do love a challenge.”

 


End file.
